1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to windsock structure, and more particularly pertains to a new windsock and support wherein the same is arranged for the ease of mounting of a windsock relative to a support post.
1. Description of the Prior Art
Effective display of a windsock requires that it be free to move relative to its support without interference from adjacent structures and obstacles. A compromise used with the prior art is suspension from an overhead structure (an eave or an extending beam). Unless the locating point is centered in an unusually large area, the windsock will be blown over and become entangled with the support structure. Another compromise is attachment at the top of a pole. In this case, the sock is not free to move in the wind and becomes entangled. In all common prior art maintains, the windsock is abraded and worn by adjacent or overhead structures.
Wind or airsock structure is indicated in the prior art and exemplified by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,286,463; 5,117,690; 4,152,933; and 3,696,672.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a mounting structure for a windsock arranged for ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.